Electric and hybrid vehicles can exhibit different sound profiles while transitioning through various driving conditions. Sounds in electric or hybrid vehicles can be especially apparent due to the low amount or absence of background engine noise. During certain vehicle maneuvers, vehicle operators may have preexisting expectations of vehicle sounds that can differ from actual vehicle sounds. Transitions, such as an electric motor speed change during vehicle deceleration, can cause abrupt changes in sounds emitted from the vehicle. Unexpected abrupt changes in sound can be undesirable to the vehicle operator. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for improving the overall soundscape of a vehicle.